Ribbons and Senbons
by Peakmyinterest
Summary: Ino Yamanaka once told a lie about who she likes, and it got back to her best friend thus ending a friendship and beginning a rivalry. Now Ino doesnt wish to out herself so she goes along with it, but will she ever tell Sakura the truth? Ino/saku Ino/tenten
1. Prologue

**A/n: I don't own Naruto. I just had the idea and decided to go with it. Right now I'm just putting this out there to see if people show interest. I know it's short but I really am pushed by reviews or interest to write more.**

"Hey, Ino-chan."

The blondes head snapped up to look at her friend. She noticed that there was a long red ribbon fluttering in the wind. Sakura held it out, and Ino found herself holding her hands out to catch it.

"I heard you like Sasuke-kun." Sakura continued, and Ino stared at her, words failing to come from her lips. _No._ She thought sadly.

"Well, I guess that means we're rivals from now on." The pink-haired girl said, her voice unwavering. Ino felt her heart swell slightly with pride in her childhood friend. _She is strong_. Sakura and Ino locked eyes, and Sakura released the ribbon into Ino's open hand.

"Sasuke-kun is mine," she challenged setting her jaw. Ino smiled against her will, but managed to conceal the smile with a smirk.

"That's what you think Forehead!" She shot back, egging her on. All the while feeling the wedge being pushed between them and breaking her heart as her once best friend and now self-proclaimed rival turned away from her.

Sakura cast a glance over her shoulder, and gave Ino a smile that sent shivers down her spine. The pink-haired kunoichi giggled and turned away. Ino stood, remembering a conversation a few weeks ago. She had been asked who she had a crush on by a different friend and she had blushed, not wanting to share her secret. However, Ino Yamanaka was not one to be pressured so easily, but this time she didn't dare risk the secret coming out.

She had blurted out Sasuke Uchiha, simply because it was the name on every young kunoichis lips, and the other girl had believed Ino. Why wouldn't she? Everyone had a crush on the broody Uchiha.

Ino had held back her tears, until Sakura had gone out of sight, and then finally -clutching the ribbon to her chest- did she allow them to come. She collapsed to her knees. Sobs wracking her body, she thanked the gods that no one was around then. Of course Sakura liked Sasuke, and now Ino would have to maintain the facade of liking him too. She could be a rival, she decided. Ino brought the ribbon to her face, her lips caressing the silk fabric as she inhaled the scent of cherry blossoms. Ino took a deep breath, sucking back the sobs and tears. If Ino hadn't lied and said she liked Sasuke, Sakura wouldn't have declared war. They'd still be friends.

 _But never more than that._ Ino thought grimly, pulling herself to her feet.

 _A/n **if this interested you let me know and light my fire.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**a/n this starts after the match between Ino and Sakura during the month prior to the final part of the exams, so it will follow the basic plot but that is just about it. So if things don't add up forgive me**.

A slow breath escaped the lips of Shikamaru as he listened to his childhood friend rant beside him. He watched as the clouds above Konoha floated carelessly across the sky, and he tried as hard as he could to tune out the loud blonde. The front of his body warmed in the sunshine, and he could feel the texture of the rooftop on his back. He'd come up here to escape, and with a side-eyed glance of annoyance he sat up.

"Ino. Get to the point." He said, the corner of his mouth turned down in a half frown.

"I'm over Sasuke." She lamely, brushing her long bangs back away from her face, only for them to fall back over one of her eyes. Shikamaru looked back up to the sky, his arms resting on his knees. The blonde eyeing him nervously, while biting her lower lip, and with a deep breath she closed her eyes. Shikamaru cast a glance over to Ino, and he knew that she was scared. They had been friends for so long, their fathers being a part of the original Ino-Shika-Cho team, and they were thrust together for countless "playdates". The only other time Shikamaru had seen Ino this nervous was, well, never. Shikamaru shifted so that he was leaning back on his forearms, not quite lying down, but more relaxed.

"You're so troublesome." He stated with a slight quirk of a smile. The kunoichi looked at him, her blue eyes locked onto his.

"I'm over boys," she stated finally, looking away. Shikamaru raised an eyebrow and frowned slightly.

"Is no one giving you attention?" He asked, knowing full well that's not what was going on. He'd noticed it years ago. Ino never paid any one person attention she was everyone's friend, and until Sasuke never gave boys any bother. Of course, she was flattered and arrogant. She was still Ino after all. Ino punched him in the arm not in her normal aggression, but seemingly more out of habit.

"It's Sakura." She said quietly, hardly above a whisper. Shikamaru looked at her, and then lay down completely, his arms behind his head. Ino lay down next to him, both of them quietly watching the clouds float by.

Ino finally broke the silence, with a quiet sniffle, and Shikamaru held back rolling his eyes.

"It makes sense you know."

"I never liked boys, but it was easier to say I liked Sasuke."

"He's basically a girl. He has the mood swings of one." Shikamaru muttered, and was happy to hear Ino giggle.

The two friends fell back into an easy silence, both of them trailing on their own thoughts. Shikamaru thinking back to all the signs, and the attention that Ino gave Sakura. Ino thinking back to the Chunin exam, and seeing Sakura being pummeled by the Sound nin. Shikamaru blocked his eyes with his hand and looked at the position of the sun. He sat up, and stretched.

"I've got to go train with Choji," he told her. Ino sat up and nodded her understanding. She watched as Shikamaru stood and shoved his hands in his pockets. "Look, Ino, you're probably wasting your time with her. She only has eyes for Sasuke." He said with a frown. Ino stood next to him and her shoulders sagged defeated.

"I know, but ever since I understood what was going on, it's always been her." She said numbly. Shikamaru put a hand on Ino's shoulder, and shrugged. "I know, I know." She said to the gesture. "Don't tell Choji, not yet at least." Ino pleaded. Shikamaru nodded, and turned to leave, his hand slipping off her shoulder as he sprung off the roof.

Ino stretched, her body still sore from her battle with Sakura. She'd been impressed by the other kunoichi, and proud of the strength she had. Even enough strength to throw Ino out of her mind. The blonde stood on the roof top, wondering what she should do about her feelings, and with a defiant look decided it was time to end the silly rivalry over Sasuke. _'She can still love him, but I don't have to.'_ She thought as she bounded off the roof top, and to Sakura's home.

The trek to Sakura's home was longer than Ino remembered, and when she arrived, her confidence had dwindled. Ino reminded herself that she was just there to tell Sakura that she was over Sasuke, and that she truly just wanted Sakura's friendship back. _'It'll be easy Yamanaka. It's not like you're telling her you're in love with her.'_ Ino thought to herself, and raised her hand to knock.

She tapped her knuckles in a succession of knocks, and stepped away from the door to wait. At first she wondered if anyone was even home. After a moment, the door creaked open and Ino's heart palpitated as Sakura peeked out, her hair was wet, and she wore a light blue yukata.

"Oh, it's just you." She said sharply. Ino blushed and twisted her hands together with her nerves. Not only was she here to fix things, but Sakura had to look so damn cute. Ino felt the heat flaring to her chest.

"Hey Sakura." She said softly, ignoring the surprised look from the other girl. "May I come in?" She asked preferring not to have the conversation from outside the door. Sakura opened the door for Ino to enter, and crossed her arms skeptically.

"Are you just here to rub it in my face that I didn't beat you?" She asked. Ino frowned and shook her head. "Well what is it Pig?"

"Sakura, I don't want to be your rival, not like this." She said quietly rubbing her upper arm nervously. _'I'm a mess. I'm not even a little like my normal self.'_ Ino realized she was acting more like Hinata than herself, she groaned inwardly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow and looked at Ino, her eyes held curiosity, and she was slightly worried about the blonde. "What do you mean?" She said finally.

The two girls stood, Sakura standing confidently, and Ino withering under the look of the pink-haired kunoichi.

"Sasuke's all yours. I haven't liked him in ages. Not really." She said, _'at least that isn't completely a lie.'_ Ino added to herself.

Sakura's eyes widened comically, and if Ino wasn't trying to keep from looking at Sakura's shapely body underneath the thin yukata she'd have laughed. However, she didn't and after a moment she cleared her throat awkwardly.

"I guess that's all I wanted to say." She muttered, and turned to leave, the admission not going nearly as she had planned. A part of her had hoped that Sakura would say _"Same here Ino, actually, I'm in love with you."_ Ino had no such luck.

Ino took hold of the door knob, and as she pulled it open. Sakura finally spoke.

"Ino, why don't you stay, we have some catching up."

 **A/n please leave a comment if you liked it. Thank you. Xx**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ino sat in the center of Sakura's room. The pink haired girl excused herself to go put on an outfit, in which Ino was grateful for. Ino allowed herself to look around Sakura's bedroom, it had changed from the last time she was here. Before the official rivalry. Gone was Sakura's cutesy things, replaced with tomes of ninja skills, and genjutsu scrolls. Ino noticed a small dried flower hanging on the mirror of Sakura's vanity. _'A cosmo?'_ She thought with surprise, but she couldn't be so sure for it had shriveled and become discolored with the time. The blonde continued to observe Sakura's room, she wore a different set of glasses this time around. No longer considering Sakura just a friend, but now Ino had allowed herself to admit that she had a crush on the other girl.

It was a different feeling to be sitting in the middle of the floor of the girl she pined for. Especially with the knowledge that said girl was in a different room getting dressed. Ino closed her eyes, pushing the image of Sakura in the light yukata out of her head. Trying to forget the way it accentuated her curves and showed that Sakura was no longer the flat-chested and rectangle shaped girl. No, she at some point developed. Ino acknowledged that she had as well, but she never considered that Sakura had as well. It was a whole new level of her attraction to the pink haired kunoichi.

Ino's thoughts were interrupted by the door to Sakura's room closing. Sakura stood looking down at Ino. Her arms crossed but her face soft, and welcoming. Ino smiled, and was happy to see the smile returned. Sakura's smile made her eyes squint and Ino tried not to swoon with how adorable she looked.

"So, you're over Sasuke?" She asked finally, taking a seat across from Ino on the floor, bringing her knees up to her chest and resting her chin on her knee cap. Ino reached for her pony tail and remembered that she had cut it off, she let out a sigh and watched as Sakura's green eyes widened with the memory.

"Yes, I have been for a while. I just... I liked being your rival." She said finally, looking away from Sakura. The other girl reached forward and grabbed Ino's hand.

"We are still rivals, you're one of the best kunoichi of our graduating class." Sakura said with a hint of pride, and a little bit of jealousy. Ino shook her head, and looked at Sakura fiercely gripping the other girls hand.

"I might be one of the best, but Sakura, you..." She paused looking for the right word, and smiled. "You blossomed." She finished and she watched as Sakura blushed. Ino's stomach tightened and she felt the familiar flutter.

Sakura pulled Ino suddenly, and the two girls collided in a hug. Sakura resting her face in the crook of Ino's neck and Ino wondered if she could feel the pulse in her neck. It was odd, a few days ago the two were shouting at each other and fighting, but it was a turning point, especially for the blonde.

Sakura pulled away first, and Ino pushed away the frown that threatened to plaster itself on her face. The two looked into each other's eyes, Ino wishing it was more than just a look, but with the Yamanaka clan abilities she had enough skill to know that Sakura was looking at her curiously and with concern like one would look at a friend who was acting strange. Ino felt her heart sink and was happy that Sakura shared no such ability to see that Ino was fighting everything she had not to confess and ruin the sliver of friendship she'd just managed to get back.

"So," Ino began, "what's been new with you Sakura?" The blonde smiled, and Sakura lit up, happy to talk and gossip with someone other than Naruto and Sasuke, considering they didn't care anyway.

The two girls talked well into the evening, catching up on everything from the missions and mishaps of Team Seven and the teamwork of the next generation of Ino-Shika-Cho. Ino checked the time, and told Sakura it was time for her to go home.

"Ino." Sakura said as the blonde slipped on her sandals to leave.

"Yeah forehead?" She joked.

"You're really not going after Sasuke?" She fidgeted with her short hair, the nerves apparent. Ino realized, that even despite the strength the pink haired girl exhibited in the past few days, her self-confidence with Sasuke was low.

"No, he's too boring. I think I'd like someone with a bit more of a personality." She smirked, and flipped her bangs out of her face. Sakura beamed, and Ino saved the memory.

"I'll see you later Ino, maybe we can train together? Sasuke and Naruto are being trained for the Chunin exam, and I've been bored since we don't have missions." She trailed off, and Ino smiled.

"Sure, I'd like to try and get back into the big forehead of yours. I can't believe you pushed me out." Ino smiled and watched as Sakura's shy face changed into a look of determination.

"Just means I've got a stronger will!" She countered.

"Keep telling yourself that." Ino said with a wink, and stepped out into the cool night, her blush warming her as she hurried down the streets.

ooo

A knock resounded through the Yamanaka household, and Ino jumped to her feet. Her cerulean eyes adjusting to the darkness as she made her way to her door. She slipped on her house slippers and wrapped herself with her light yukata. She heard her mother answer the door first, and she heard a female voice replying.

"Is Ino here?"

Ino's heart fluttered and for a split second she thought it might be Sakura. But that hope was quickly dashed as she came into view and saw Tenten standing at the door fully dressed in her ninja gear. Ino bowed to her mother and thanked her, and her mother excused herself. Ino looked at the brown-haired weapon master. Tenten smiled and quickly grabbed a scroll and passed it to Ino.

"A mission, it is a high profile one. I won't speak anymore of it, read the scroll. Meet me at the gate in an hour, I have another ninja to grab for the task." Ino nodded and the other girl flashed a smile before disappearing into the early morning.

Ino hurried back to her room and closed her door, she slipped a finger under the flap of the scroll and undid the seal. She unrolled it to read the mission and was shocked to see that it was kunoichi specific and that the team leader would be Kurenai-sensei. Ino smirked and wondered if it would be a good opportunity to get details about Asuma-sensei and her relationship. She continued to scan the scroll, learning that she was chosen for the use of her mind transfer jutsu. Ino's jaw tightened, it was on the suspicion of an assassination.

The blonde girl quickly dressed in a casual outfit, being sure to check on her ninja tool supply. She took a mental note of the amount and checked the scroll. It said to pack minimally as it is an undercover mission. She grabbed her thigh holster and put in multiple types of her ninja tools. She nodded satisfied and packed a nice kimono for the undercover aspect of the mission. She decided to pack a few nicer bits of jewelry, _'I do want to look amazing.'_ She thought as she filled her pack.

Finally, with 20 minutes to spare Ino finished doing her hair and her make up, and packing those supplies. She left a note for her mother, and headed towards the gate. She hesitated, and noted that Sakura was suppose to spar with her that morning. Ino checked the time, and sprinted off in the direction of Sakura's home.

Ino considered herself to be a very fine ninja, but as she turned the corner and ran into a very surprised Sakura she realized she was not well versed in being nonchalant.

"Oh! Sakura, sorry, I was just coming to tell you I wouldn't be able to—" Ino noticed that Sakura was dressed in casual clothes carrying a pack on her shoulder. "Do you have a mission?" She asked surprised. Sakura's lips turned up into a smirk.

"Sorry pig, you can't have all the fun." She tossed her head, and Ino noticed that instead of her normal ninja headband, there was a red ribbon tying back Sakura's hair. Ino faltered, and watched as Sakura strode off toward the gate. Before she went out of sight Sakura cast a glance to her friend. "Are you coming?" She asked.

Ino nodded, her face splitting into a grin. "Of course forehead." She jabbed.


End file.
